


Big Love

by Saucery



Series: Volpron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Hunk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Begging, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Especially If You're Sharing Hunk's D, Everybody Is Legal In This 'Verse, F/M, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/F, Gender Issues, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Happy Sex, Hunk Topping The Hell Out Of Everyone, Knotting, Love, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Dialogue, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Puppy Piles, Reverse Gangbang, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Softly, Spanking, Sweet/Hot, Team Feels, Team as Family, Trust Kink, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: Hunk takes care of his Omegas. All four of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own depravity in [this Tumblr post](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/157589152521/okay-but-am-i-the-only-one-that-thinks-hunk-is-the).

* * *

 

Hunk usually acts the clown, so nobody would think he’s the Alpha of the group—from the outside, Shiro seems to fit that stereotype much better—but when the rest of his team is in heat, Hunk is the only one that’s there for them. They’re all Omegas, after all. And he’s the only Alpha they have. The only Alpha they _want_ to have.

It’s commonly known that Omegas’ heats tend to synchronize when they live together for extended periods of time, which means that Hunk often has four separate Omegas to take care of simultaneously—Omegas with very different needs.

Lance is fond of what he calls Hunk’s “huge, callused hands,” and is desperate to have them on him, broad and powerful as they are. Hunk can use them to heal but he can also use them to hurt, to dole out some well-earned discipline, like he does when he soothes the burn on Lance’s skin after Lance has to be spanked for not sticking to the mission specs and endangering his own life.

Hunk massages a cooling gel onto Lance’s stinging ass, hushing Lance as Lance sobs, because Hunk knows that, despite all the sass, Lance secretly loves being put in his place. It helps Lance feel safe, like he belongs, like he has someone watching out for him. Which he does.

Shiro prefers being held down and made to submit. Hunk gently but implacably urges Shiro to take his knot, even as it makes Shiro cry, because Shiro craves it and has spent approximately twenty minutes fingering himself and begging for it, and now he’s babbling because he’s getting the stretch he’s been aching for all along.

Shiro is the most comfortable of the team with his lot as an Omega, because his age and his experience have allowed him to adjust to being sexually submissive, and he truly understands that it has nothing to do with the fact that he can take control in tactical situations, and that he is the team’s official leader.

He respects Hunk intensely for being the kind of Alpha that doesn’t expect to be in a command role solely by virtue of his status, and for being mature enough to appreciate that, when out in the field, even an Alpha should defer to the judgment of a more strategically and militarily seasoned Omega.

That’s part of why Shiro’s so at ease with begging for Hunk’s knot. Shiro’s realistic and practical about requiring relief, and chooses to enjoy his sexuality rather than merely endure it. That, and he trusts Hunk, deeply and implicitly, to bring him pleasure beyond the simple mechanics of the heat.

Then there’s Pidge, who gets wet so _quietly_ , who doesn’t even ask for Hunk’s attention, just gets hotter and hotter and slicker and slicker, and squirmier, her thighs pressed together and her fist muffling her near-silent moans. She comes as soon as Hunk finally gets around to touching her, and keeps coming as Hunk continues thumbing her clit and licking her open, because she’s so small and tight, and he has to get her as ready as he can before penetrating her.

Keith, though… Keith’s downright aggressive about it, climbing onto Hunk’s cock—still glossy with Pidge’s juices—and sitting down on it, hard, again and again, until his eyes roll back in his head and his entire body shudders like it’s in the grip of a convulsion, and he comes in heavy spurts of semen even as his hole clenches viciously around Hunk and makes Hunk thrust  _up_.

Lance always has to be the first, because he’s just that impatient and just that whiny. This means he gets to hang around and watch the others get fucked senseless, gradually getting aroused once more, smirking and stroking himself back to hardness, his heat sated but his body still excited.

Sometimes, Lance joins in again, especially if it’s with Keith. He loves biting Keith’s nipples as Keith rides Hunk’s dick, and loves rubbing off on Hunk’s wide, hair-roughened chest while doing so, letting Hunk squeeze his smarting, already-bruised ass with those massive hands. (That spanking. Oh, boy, does Lance adore getting spanked before one of these orgies.)

When Hunk is done with them all, he’s sweaty and exhausted and satisfied in ways that go far deeper than the flesh, and there’s a languorous sort of puppy pile of naked Omegas settled around him, lazy in their afterglow and sharing each other’s warmth.

It’s a happy family, unconventional as it is, and Hunk is determined to look after it.

 

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Want updates and sneak previews? Follow me on [Tumblr](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
